


犹是生长 05

by elebopp



Category: BC221；ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebopp/pseuds/elebopp





	犹是生长 05

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you.  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you.  
—————————————————  
过了胜利桥，下了214国道，卜凡驾着车直接去了工地。  
     工地二十四小时都有人守候。岳明辉先一步蹦跶下去招呼了几个工人来帮着自己卸货。

    “岳岳，让他们来就行了。你上来，帮我搜搜那酒店在哪儿。”  
     岳明辉像没听见卜凡喊他一样，指挥着卸货的吊车。

    “诶诶小心点，你站过去点儿。停停停，这捆散了，别用吊的了。”岳明辉利索地掏出双劳保手套戴上，让另一个工人爬上车去把剩下那几根钢管托下来，自己在下边儿和其他俩人接着。  
     三人扛一根镀锌钢管还有点吃力，岳明辉走在最后面，没走多远，腿肚子有点打颤。  
    突然，岳明辉觉得谁摸了自己右耳垂一下儿。果然，下一秒肩上的负担就轻松了不少。  
 来回几趟，总算把所有货整理齐活。

   “都说了让你别整这个。”  
   “你没看见刚刚那样儿多危险啊，我要是没盯着，那捆钢管掉下来砸了人咋整。扛扛东西我就当举铁锻炼身体了。”  
  岳明辉把手套脱下来扔给卜凡，潇洒地打开车门爬上去。把身子倚在车窗上冲卜凡勾勾手，“走呀？不是要请你哥哥睡大软床么？”  
    卜凡看见岳明辉那股嘚瑟样自个儿憋着笑，把岳明辉从车上牵下来。“酒店离这儿不远。那边儿我这车也找不着地儿停就让它停这儿吧。咱们走过去呗。”

 

    “我觉得咱俩这样还挺浪漫的。”卜凡把他俩十指相扣的手牵起来给岳明辉看。  
    “浪漫啥呀？清晨六点，听着不知道啥鸟的瘆人叫声，在空无一人乌漆嘛黑的大马路牙子上，俩大老爷们儿牵手散步？”信奉逻辑规则的岳明辉努力想要接收卜凡的浪漫因子。

 

     不同于夜生活丰富，昼夜灯火不熄的少城，这会儿的茶马广场没几块霓虹还亮着。  
    卜凡和岳明辉很快找到了广场旁酒店的位置并办理了入住。

    整个酒店的装潢是很俗气的古典欧式风格。一打开他俩的房间门走进去，岳明辉就被富丽堂皇，金碧辉煌的装修工艺给闪瞎了眼。  
   卜凡干笑着:“哈哈，这图片上看起来也没这么浮夸呀。图片果然仅供参考。”掩饰尴尬就要转移话题，“岳岳咱们一起泡个澡去。”  
    岳明辉想，成，正巧刚才扛了重物，泡一泡免得睡一觉起来全身都疼。

 

卜凡放的水温很合适，岳明辉舒服的黏在卜凡怀里昏昏欲睡。  
卜凡现在感受到这酒店装潢的浮夸夺目了。浴室里也是大水晶灯挂在顶上，片羽璀璨就打在岳明辉精致的脸庞，明明暗暗。卜凡像追光斑的猫那样用嘴唇去一块一块地贴岳明辉脸上或明或暗的部分。

岳明辉感受到自己脸上贴了个什么东西，痒痒的，伸手就把卜凡脸打得啪啪两声响。手拍在了肉上才捏出来这是自家男朋友。

 

“你是不是想办事儿？”  
岳明辉陡然睁开眼睛。岳明辉知道堵车那会儿俩人都没尽兴。

 

“你一声令下，我提枪上场。”

 

卜凡捧着岳明辉的脸吻得更深了。岳明辉顺势把手搭卜凡肩上，红着脸用气声说，“趁着天还没亮。”  
“在这儿还是去床上？”  
大概是在水里泡久了，岳明辉觉得有点缺氧了。就用手指指外面。  
卜凡用浴巾把岳明辉擦干裹起来抱到床上去。趁卜凡擦水短短的一会儿，岳明辉就已经战胜了困意，裸着爬起来从床头柜中翻出一瓶润滑和几个套来。尖着虎牙先撕开了一个套，吹出了个气球想试试质量。  
卜凡转过身就看到一个既带着成年人诱惑感，又带着天真孩童般娇憨的岳明辉。  
欺身而上，“小辉几岁了啊？气球是哪儿来的？不是给你说过不能要陌生人的东西吗？”  
岳明辉总是被卜凡的荤话臊到腰软，偏偏卜凡在这方面极其的偏执，每一次不管做不做全套，都一定把前戏和后戏给做得十顶十的足，坚持要在这些方面展现自己身为男友的体贴入微。  
岳明辉大腿内侧被卜凡头发扫得痒痒的。卜凡拱在岳明辉腿间蜻蜓点水式的吻着，两只手坚持要拉着岳明辉的手。  
岳明辉受不了这纯情的举动，招呼着卜凡要上就快上。  
“慢慢来。”做爱时候的卜凡总是会比平时多上一百倍的耐心。

等卜凡在岳明辉身上种够了草莓后，才把人的长腿捞起来环在自己腰上，凑上去吻岳明辉。单手开了那瓶润滑倒了些在自己手上，伸出手指去帮岳明辉做扩张。  
做扩张时候的岳明辉是顶乖顺的。卜凡那玩意儿尺寸太可观了，让自己欲仙欲死也容易让自己受伤。所以每次纵然岳明辉已经被撩得全身起了火了，也得忍着先被卜凡手指操上半天。  
待到手指扩张得差不多了，卜凡才替换真家伙上场。  
两人身体如浪潮起伏。  
“凡子，你……唔……使点儿劲，不用太温柔。”  
卜凡听了稍微使了点大劲，直接把岳明辉激得脚趾蜷缩，嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫个不停。  
“太大劲儿了，你想把我弄死吗？啊……我操。”  
“你懂不懂啥叫使'点'劲，太多了太多了。唔……”

卜凡不管岳明辉在床上那股矫情事儿多的娇娇劲儿，揽住岳明辉的细腰开始抽送起来。

卜凡眼中的岳明辉好看极了。全身都泛着粉红，嘴唇抿成了一条线，一定要你吻他才肯把软软的舌头舔舔。呻吟从鼻腔里哼出来，嘤嘤咛咛地逗人心痒。舒服了爽了就一个劲儿地把胸往卜凡身上贴着磨蹭。  
卜凡早发现他只要一来次深的，岳明辉就跟着颤，连带着一声溢出的高分贝叫床声。  
“宝贝儿，你喜不喜欢这样儿啊？”  
“喜欢呀……啊……喜欢跟凡子做呀。”

 

“咚咚咚——咚咚咚——”  
谁这么早的来敲他们的门。卜凡被紧张的岳明辉下面一下咬住，爽。  
“隔音这么差，我这儿还有未成年孩子呢，你们再叫大声一点整个酒店都能听见你们的办事儿直播。”门口的人愤怒地疯狂捶门后撂下一句话。

这下儿岳明辉不敢放肆地叫唤了。俩人换了个后入的姿势，岳明辉把脸埋在被子里不敢再吭声。

不太能憋得住的岳明辉开始怀疑自己的高原反应是不是来了。他感觉到自己大脑缺氧，能灌入自己肺的氧气越来越少，而情欲越涨越高。脑袋昏昏沉沉的，对周围其他一切的感知好像都钝了。只有快感。  
只有快感是成倍地增加。  
岳明辉在脑海里疯狂搜索专业词汇。大脑在一定程度的缺氧状态下，多巴胺、去甲肾上腺素等兴奋性神经递质的释放量增加，会令人产生错觉、幻觉和谵妄等症状，此时大脑神经细胞的活动性增强，外界的性刺激在大脑中的反应能被某种程度地放大。这难道就是窒息性高潮？  
“你现在就像刚打捞上来的一条鱼。”卜凡说的是岳明辉不住地扭动身体，且浑身都汗湿了。岳明辉也觉得自己的腮大力扇动着，可是就是没有氧气的补给。鱼儿上了岸，就只有被吃掉。  
转过头去讨吻却不住地掉眼泪，卜凡给他怎么擦也擦不完。  
“好啦好啦，宝贝别哭了，我轻点轻点。”  
卜凡以为是自己弄疼了岳明辉，又或者是脸皮薄的岳明辉被刚刚敲门的人给弄得害羞了，伸手去摸岳明辉的下面想要帮他先释放，却摸了一手的黏腻。

岳明辉早受不了了，先前儿在朦朦胧胧不断聚合的快感中就达到了高潮。直到射才重获自己的呼吸。

卜凡噙着笑，怕岳明辉觉着不好意思又伸着舌头舔岳明辉的脸。  
岳明辉胸膛上下起伏喘着气，拨开卜凡额前刺刺的头发，“小狗儿。我男人怎么变成了条小狗儿。”  
“汪。小辉，还来吗？”卜凡咬着下唇学了一声叫，果然把岳明辉给逗乐了。

 

“困了。”  
“我看你这不像困了的样儿啊。”

俩人在床上打闹，岳明辉果然很有元气地翻身把卜凡压在了下边，自个儿骑上去扶着卜凡还精神着的性器就往下坐。一气呵成，看得卜凡眼睛都直了，搂着岳明辉又是“宝宝”、“小辉”、“岳岳心肝儿”地乱喊。

 

等这俩人厮混够了，腿叠着腿的就那样睡了。可怜我们的隔壁某位带娃男士，睁着带血丝的眼睛听了许久的活春宫，不仅睡不了一个懒觉，还得帮孩子捂着耳朵。

第二天白天两家人同时出门撞上时，带娃男士当然没有给他俩好脸色，盯着岳明辉脖子上遮不住的血斑，冷冷地“哼”了一声就想牵着孩子走了。  
倒是那孩子活泼可爱，挣脱男人的手冲到岳明辉身边。  
“好巧呀。叔叔你们也住这儿。谢谢你们昨天送我好吃的饭啦。”

-TBC -  
———————————————  
卡文啦，不干啦，老象要被搞疯啦。  
不想再写 


End file.
